


For You I'd Bleed Myself Dry

by creamcakesequalslove



Category: Ant & Dec RPF, Robbie Williams (Musician)
Genre: Anniversary presents, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: Ant and Dec were celebrating their 28th anniversary of working together as a duo. Did they get each other a special present or did they go with the usual gifts?





	For You I'd Bleed Myself Dry

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native tongue, which is the reason why I can make mistakes. Please, let me know when you notice an error.
> 
> The title of the story comes from the song [_"Yellow"_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KgnljlrxROM) by Coldplay.
> 
> Ant and Dec are both single and they live on their own in London in this story. There is a certain [_Catchphrase_](http://i.imgur.com/v5v2Fvo.jpg) which gave me the inspiration to write this fic. I own nothing but the words you are about to read and I wrote this story from a third person's point of view.

It was the year 2017. Ant McPartlin and Declan Donnelly were both born in 1975. They met each other for the first time in 1989 and they had been best mates since they were only 13 years old. The day they shot their first scene together for the teen TV drama _Byker Grove_ became the start of the television career of Ant and Dec. Since that day the two Geordies had never left each other's sides. 2017 was the year Anthony and Declan would celebrate their 28th anniversary as Ant and Dec.

 ** _"Look at the stars, look how they shine for you and everything you do_**  
**_Yeah, they were all yellow"_**

Ant had thought hard about a present he could give his best mate for their anniversary, but what could he give to someone who already had everything. They had already done accessories, like watches and rings. That was the main reason why Ant wanted to get a special present.  
Eventually the younger Geordie came up with the idea to ask his friend Robbie Williams for help.  
"Hiya Rob, I need your help," Anthony texted.  
Robbie texted back almost immediately. "Hey pal. What can I do to help?"  
"It's Dec's and mine 28th anniversary and I can't think of a present to give him. I don't want to get him another watch or something. Do you have any ideas?"  
"What about a tattoo?" Rob asked through text.  
Ant raised his eyebrows as he read the text. "A tattoo? I don't know if tattoos are my thing."  
"You know Jonny and I have matching tattoos with our initials in numbers, right?"  
"Yeah," the Geordie texted. "But I don't know if Dec thinks that a tattoo is a proper anniversary present."  
"Of course he would think that! It's a present from your heart," Rob sent back.  
Anthony sighed. "Alright. Maybe it is a good idea."  
"See. I do have some good ideas."  
"But what kind of tattoo should I get? I don't want his name or any number that represents him on my arm. When I get a tattoo, I want to get an original one."  
"What about a cartoon?" Rob asked.  
"I'm not getting a tattoo of Engie Benjy, Rob," Ant laughed while texting. "But I could go with that cartoon they showed on Catchphrase."  
"What catchphrase are you talking about?"  
Ant smiled. "There was this episode of Catchphrase were one of the catchphrases was us. We were portraited as an ANT (the bug) and a DECk of cards."  
"Could you send me a picture of that?" Rob texted.  
Anthony send his mate a screenshot he made of the catchphrase he was talking about. "I mean this one."  
"Oh yeah, I remember watching that episode."  
"Should I get a tattoo of that DECk of cards?" Ant asked through text.  
"It's your choice what kind of tattoo you're going to get, Ant. It's your body," the younger man received. "But if you really want to get a tattoo as a present, then I'll go to the shop with you."  
"Thanks, mate. Do you know a shop in London where I can go to this afternoon?"  
"Yeah, there's this shop called Hammersmith Tattoo. Should I schedule you an appointment at 2?" Rob suggested.  
"Yeah, I'll meet your there," Anthony replied.

**_"I came along, I wrote a song for you and all the things you do and it was called 'Yellow'"_ **

While Ant made himself some lunch before his appointment, Dec had his mind on an anniversary present as well.  
"Hiya Jonny. Do you think a tattoo's a good friendship anniversary present?" Declan texted his mate Jonathan Wilkes, who happened to be Robbie Williams his best friend.  
"Hey duck. What kind of tattoo were you thinking of? One like Rob's and mine?"  
"Neh, I was thinking about a kind of cartoony one."  
"Are you getting a tattoo of Jollop?" Jonny jokingly asked.  
Dec laughed out loud. "No. Why would you think that's a good idea? I was talking about these cartoons of Ant and I they showed on Catchphrase."  
"Don't worry, Dec. It was just a joke," Jonathan texted back. "Are you talking about that catchphrase which involved you as a deck of cards and Ant as an ant?"  
"Yeah, that's the one! I was kinda wondering if you wanted to go to Black Garden Tattoo with me? I have an appointment at 2."  
"Of course I wanna go with you. I'll be there at 2," Declan received.

 ** _"So then I took my turn_**  
**_Oh, what a thing to have done and it was all yellow"_**

Ant and Robbie met up at 2 o'clock at Hammersmith Tattoo, where the man from Stoke-on-Trent made an appointment for his Geordie mate.  
"Good afternoon, my name's James. I'll be your tattoo artist for today," the tattoo artist introduced himself. Like a lot of tattoo artists, James was full of tattoos himself.  
"Hi. I'm Ant. I would like to get a tattoo of a deck of cards on my left wrist, please," Anthony said. He showed the screenshot from _Catchphrase_. "Can the deck of cards have legs like in this catchphrase and can it be blue?"  
"Of course, Ant. I'll draw something for you. When you're satisfied with the drawing, I've got to shave your wrist a little bit first, then I'll clean it before I'll start on your tattoo."  
Ant smiled. "Thank you so much, James. I can't wait to see your work."

 ** _"Your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones turn into something beautiful_**  
**_You know, you know I love you so_**  
**_You know I love you so"_**

Dec was already in a chair in tattoo shop Black Garden Tattoo. Jenna was the artist who was working on colouring Declan his right wrist. He asked for a tattoo of an ant with long legs, which was the colour red, because of Ant his colour during Ant versus Dec.  
"You chose a place on your body which is way more painful than a body part like your upper arm. But you're doing great, Dec," Jenna commented. "Why did you decide that this is the tattoo you wanted to have on your wrist?"  
Declan smiled. "This is my friendship anniversary present for my best mate Anth. We've been best friends for 28 years now and I couldn't think of a better gift for him than a tattoo. Well, I hope he feels touched by it."  
"I'm sure he'll like it. You're going through a lot of pain to get Ant this present," Jenna said.  
Jonathan – who sat on a chair next to me – laughed. "See. I'm not the only one who thought that, Dec."  
"Yeah, but I'll do anything for my Anth. I'll go through this kind of pain if I get to see him smile," the Geordie replied.  
"Ant's a very lucky fella to have you as his best friend," Jenna told her customer.  
Declan grinned. "No, I'm the lucky one. Everyone deserves a best mate like Ant."

 ** _"I swam across, I jumped across for you_**  
**_Oh, what a thing to do_**  
**_'Cause you were all yellow"_**

Ant his tattoo was almost finished. The colouring getting done hurt a lot, but the Geordie could handle it. He could not wait to see Dec his reaction to the anniversary present.  
"Ant, will this be your only tattoo?" Robbie asked his mate.  
Anthony winced a bit. "I don't know. For now, yes. I don't think I would ever get as addicted to tattoos like you, Rob."  
"Don't you want to have a matching tattoo with Dec?"  
"Decky would never get a tattoo. He can't handle the pain of getting a tattoo done," Ant explained. "But I do hope he likes my tattoo."  
"It's a great way to show how much Dec means to you, Ant," James spoke to his customer. "I'm sure he loves the gesture you make with this tattoo."

 ** _"I drew a line, I drew a line for you_**  
**_Oh, what a thing to do_**  
**_And it was all yellow"_**

Both Ant and Dec left the tattoo shops they were getting their anniversary presents for each other. Their wrists were wrapped up with some kind of clean foil.  
"Thanks for coming with me, Jonny," Declan said as he hugged his mate from Stoke-on-Trent.  
At the other side of London, Ant thanked his friend for tagging along too. "Thanks, Rob. We'll see you soon."  
"It was great to spend some time together again," both Robbie and Jonathan told their mates.  
Anthony and Declan said their goodbyes to their mates and they got into their cars to get home.

 ** _"Your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones turn into something beautiful_**  
**_You know, for you I'd bleed myself dry, for you I'd bleed myself dry"_**

Ant parked his car in front of his house. When he drove past Declan his house, he saw his best mate was at home, because of his parked car.  
The taller man stepped out of his car and he took the short walk to get to his friend's house. Anthony used his key to get inside Dec his house. "Decky, it's me."  
"I'm in the living room," Declan yelled from a distance.  
Ant kicked off his shoes and made his way to the sofa his mate was seated on. The younger Geordie wrapped his friend in a hug. "Happy anniversary, Decky."  
Dec kissed his friend on the cheek. "Happy anniversary to you as well, Anth. It's kinda unbelievable that we've been best friends for 28 years now."  
"Yeah, it is. But I'm glad that we've met all those years ago," Ant replied. "I've got you a present by the way."  
The smaller man smiled. "I've got you a present too."  
"Should we give each other our presents at the same time?"  
"We have to close our eyes though," Dec said before he closed his eyes.  
Ant shut his eyes as well. He rolled up the left sleeve of his jumper, but what he did not know that Dec rolled up the right sleeve of his jumper.  
"Ready?" the taller male asked.  
"Yes. From three to one."  
"Three. Two. One," both men counted down. At one they both opened their eyes and they stared at each other wrists.  
"You've got a tattoo!" Anthony exclaimed.  
Declan his eyes turned out of shock the size of golf balls. "Is that a deck of cards on your wrist?"  
"Yeah, and you've got a tattoo of an ant," Ant grinned. "This is another year of thinking alike about presents for each other."  
There were tears escaping from Dec his eyes. "I can't believe you went through so much pain for me."  
Ant caught the tears with his thumbs. "I never thought you would get a tattoo. Cause I know you can't handle pain very well."  
"I'll do anything for you, Anthony McPartlin. For you I'd bleed myself dry," Declan told his younger friend.  
Ant pressed a kiss on Dec his cheek. "I'll swim and jump across for you, Declan Donnelly. I'll write you a song if you want me to."  
"Well, you already wrote some of the songs we used to perform," Dec laughed.  
Both men gazed in each other's eyes. "I love you so, Decky. I never loved someone as much as I love you."  
"Oh my, Anth. I've never wanted to kiss you as much as I want to kiss you right now," the older Geordie said while he stared at the other man's lips.  
Anthony reacted immediately by softly pressing his lips on the pair in front of him.

 ** _"It's true, look how they shine for you, look how they shine for you, look how they shine for..._**  
**_Look how they shine for you, look how they shine for you, look how they shine"_**

Ant and Dec their kiss lasted for as long as the both of them had breath. They rested their foreheads against each other while they caught their breath.  
"We should have done that way sooner," the taller Geordie panted.  
Declan smirked. "I've been in love with you ever since I met you all those 28 years ago, Anth."  
"Then we really should have started making out sooner in our lives, cause I've been in love with you since were 13 years old too, Decky."  
"We should catch up with all those years by taking me to my bedroom, gorgeous," Dec said as he kissed his friend again.  
"I thought you'd never suggest it, darling," Ant replied before he carried his fellow Geordie in bridal style.

**_"Look at the stars, look how they shine for you and all the things that you do"_ **


End file.
